Laurelindòrinan
by jojo11
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über Galadriel und Celeborn...


Also, ich bin überredet worden, diese Story zu veröffentlichen, ich kann nix dafür. Ich hab das vor einem Jahr geschrieben und damals versucht, alles einzubringen, was ich über Mittelerde wusste - und das war noch nicht sehr viel.  
  
Ich will nicht sagen, dass gehört J.R.R.Tolkien, ich will ihm diesen Unsinn (?) nicht in die Schuhe schieben...  
  
Ich bedanke mich bei Earonn für ihre Hilfe bei meinen Internet-Problemen.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen....  
  
Laurelindòrinan*  
  
Im schönsten der alten Wälder von Mittelerde lebte vor langer Zeit eine Elbin - und ihr Name war Nerwen.  
  
Aus dem fernen Westen, dem Reich der Valar, war sie einst mit dem Heer der Noldor gekommen. Von dem, was geschehen war, seit sie das Heer verlassen hatte und nach Laurelindòrinan, dem Tal des singenden Goldes, gekommen war, hatten ihr nur ihre Freunde, die Tiere des Waldes, berichtet, denn Nerwen* hatte so lange in dem Wald gelebt, das sie die Gesten der Tiere zu deuten wusste. Viele der Noldor seien umgekommen, doch von Nerwens Familie wussten die Tiere nichts zu berichten.  
  
Seit Nerwen in Laurelindòrinan weilte, hieß es unter Elben und Menschen gleichermaßen, auf dem Wald läge ein Zauber der verhindern wolle, dass ihm einer von ihnen zu nahe kam. Wenn Nerwen davon hörte, lachte sie nur. Es gab keinen Zauber, es sei denn, der Zauber der gesunden, blühenden Natur. Und ganz sicher wollte niemand, auch nicht der Wald selber, dass selbiger von jemandem betreten wurde. Nicht, solange er dem Wald keinen Schaden zufügte.  
  
Und es gab einige, die nicht auf diese Legenden gehört hatten, und den Wald, wenn auch nur am Rand durchstreiften. Und kaum einer hatte Nerwen je gesehen. Doch manchmal berichtete ein einsamer Wanderer von der Elbin in den Wäldern, die er gesehen haben wollte, mit goldenem Haar, gekleidet in einen Mantel aus Sternenlicht.  
  
Elwen nannte man sie, Sternenmädchen. Aber viele bezweifelten, dass sie zu den Eldar gehörte, man hielt sie für eine Maia.  
  
Nerwen aber lebte für sich allein im Wald. Sie brauchte Zeit, um zu vergessen. Auf dem Weg von Eldamar nach Laurelindòrinan hatte sie viel gesehen, Schönes, aber auch Krieg, Zerstörung und Leid.  
  
Während ihrer Zeit in Eldamar hatte sie gedacht, Kriege seien etwas Ruhmvolles, etwas, dass passieren muss, um den Feind zu besiegen. Aber sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Kriege auf beiden Seiten Opfer fordern, dass Elben starben, die hätten leben können.  
  
Mann-Mädchen bedeute der Name, den ihre Mutter ihr gegeben hatte. Und ihre Mutter hatte einen guten Blick für die Eigenschaften ihrer Tochter gehabt. Kein anderer Name hätte so gut die Widersprüche ihres Charakters zeigen können. Sie war sanft und klug, aber sie konnte auch stark und unnahbar erscheinen.  
  
Und sie schien ein Bündnis mit dem Wald geschlossen zu haben. Sie brauchte keine Wohnung - im Wald fand sich immer ein Baum, auf dem man gemütlich schlafen konnte und zu essen gab es auch genug.  
  
Doch der Wald verlangte eine Gegenleistung dafür. Tag für Tag saß Nerwen unter Laurelindòrinans Blätterdach und sang ihre Lieder für den Wald:  
  
Ich sang von Laub, von goldnem Laub und schon hat sich's gekräuselt,  
Ich sang vom Wind und sieh, er kam, der in den Zweigen säuselt.  
  
Unter ihrem Gesang wuchs der Wald prächtiger als je zuvor. Und das war es, was die Eldar und Edain als Zauber einer Maia ansahen.  
  
Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die das Wachstum des Waldes bemerkten. Seine Orkspäher hatten dem Feind berichtet, dass in Laurelindòrinan eine seltsame, aber starke Macht am Werk war.  
  
Der Feind. Einst Melkor, einer der Valar, war er nun zum Abtrünnigen geworden, genannt Morgoth, der dunkle Feind der Welt.  
  
Er fürchtete, die Valar könnten in Laurelindòrinan etwas gegen ihn planen und schickte wieder Späher aus, dieses Mal Menschen.  
  
Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis einer der Spione in Angband, Morgoths Festung, melden konnte, dass die Macht von einer Elbin ausginge, einer Elbin mit langem blonden Haar, gekleidet in einen Mantel aus Sternenlicht, Elwen genannt, weil keiner ihren wahren Namen kannte.  
  
Morgoth war listig. Er wusste, dass der Wald, den die Menschen fürchteten und liebten, ihnen Hoffnung geben würde und er wollte jede Hoffnung vernichten.  
  
Also schickte er ein Orkheer nach Laurelindòrinan, mit dem Auftrag, diese Elwen zu fangen, doch die nahen Dörfer in Ruhe zu lassen. Morgoth wollte die Menschen leiden sehen.  
  
Doch die wenigen Orks, die zurückkehrten, konnten keinen Erfolg melden. Jeder, der den Wald betreten hatte, war spurlos verschwunden.  
  
Rasend vor Zorn nahm Morgoth die Sache selbst in die Hand. Mit dem stärksten Zauber, den er als einer der Valar wirken konnte, versetzte er die Bewohner des Waldes in tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Der Herbst zog ins Land und die Blätter fielen von den Bäumen, während Nerwen, geborgen in einer Höhle aus Felsen schlief. Die Bäume von Laurelindòrinan strahlten nicht mehr wie zuvor und Morgoth erzielte Sieg um Sieg. Die Hoffnung der Elben und Menschen schwand gleich dem Glanz von Laurelindòrinan. Keiner sah mehr Elwen, die Legende, im Sternenlicht unter den Bäumen wandern.  
  
Und nicht wenige glaubten, die Nacht würde ein für allemal hereinbrechen und kein Frühling jemals mehr in dem schönsten der Wälder einziehen.  
  
Und der Herbst verging und der Winter zog ins Land, während Nerwen in der Felsenhöhle schlief, und mit ihr schliefen alle Tiere des Waldes.  
  
Schnee fiel und der Wald von Laurelindòrinan strahlte und glitzerte stolz und kalt wie ein Kristall in der Sonne. Und Nerwen schlief.  
  
Die Schneekristalle schmolzen, einer nach dem anderen und die Sonne schien durch die kahlen Zweige.  
  
In diesem Frühling erblühten Laurelindòrinans Blätter nicht.  
  
Das Tal des singenden Goldes war kahl und leer und die Hoffnung der freien Völker schien verloren.  
  
In dieser Zeit entschloss sich König Elu Thingol von Doriath, einen Boten nach Laurelindòrinan zu senden.  
  
Denn seine Gemahlin war Melian, die Maia und sie alleine wusste von der stolzen Elbin, die allein in Laurelindòrinan lebte. Als eine der Maia verstand sie die Sprache der Tiere und diese hatten ihr immer wieder von Nerwen mit ihren Liedern erzählt. Doch die kluge Melian sprach zu niemandem davon, wenn Nerwen verborgen bleiben wollte, sollte sie es bleiben.  
  
Dennoch war sie es, die Thingol dazu brachte, einen Boten nach Laurelindòrinan zu senden, in jenes Land, das einst Menschen wie Elben Hoffnung gegeben hatte und dessen Schicksal ihnen alle Hoffnung zu rauben drohte.  
  
Und Thingol wählte Celeborn als seinen Boten aus, seinen Verwandten, denn er war der Enkelsohn seines Bruders Elmo.  
  
Celeborns hohe Gestalt und sein silberblondes Haar machten seinem Namen alle Ehre*. Er war trotz seines jungen Aussehens schon eher alt im Vergleich zu den anderen Elben.  
  
Und er hatte seit Jahrhunderten nichts anderes getan, als Doriaths Grenzen zu bewachen, wo es wenig zu tun gab, denn Melians Zauberbann ließ kaum Feinde in das Land. Celeborn war mutig und er wollte Abenteuer erleben.  
  
"Ich werde sogleich dem Willen meines Königs gehorchen", sagte er, "und in das Land gehen, welches Laurelindòrinan genannt wird."  
  
"Geh", sagte Thingol, "die Hoffnung der freien Völker ruht auf dir. Bringe Nachricht aus Laurelindòrinan, so schnell es nur geht."  
  
Und Celeborn machte sich auf den langen Weg von Doriath, das weit im Westen lag, in den Osten nach Laurelindòrinan. Er entkam allen Gefahren - und es waren viele - die auf seinem Weg lauerten und schließlich erreichte er Laurelindòrinan.  
  
Der Wald sah aus, wie ihn Melian nach den Erzählungen der Tiere beschrieben hatte. Kahle Äste und silbergraue Bäume - blätterlos, denn kein Baum wollte mehr ohne den lieblichen Klang von Nerwens Stimme wachsen und gedeihen.  
  
"Elwen, Elwen", rief Celeborn. Er lauschte, doch es kam keine Antwort. "Elwen, wo bist du?", rief er wieder und seine Stimme hallte zwischen den Baumstämmen wieder.  
  
Plötzlich raschelte es zu seinen Füßen. Celeborn sah nach unten und im trockenen Laub des Waldboden saß eine kleine, schneeweiße Maus.  
  
"Kannst du mich zu Elwen führen, von der es heißt, ihre Lieder ließen diesen Wald erblühen?", fragte Celeborn verzweifelt, doch er rechnete nicht mit einer Antwort. Um so überraschter war er, als die Maus leise fiepte, was sehr nach "ja" klang. Und schon rannte sie los.  
  
Celeborn entschloss sich, ihr zu folgen und bald gelangten sie an einen Bach, der einst munter dahingeplätschert war, jetzt aber träge vor sich hin floss - viel später würde er den Namen Nimrodels tragen.  
  
Die Maus rannte flussaufwärts und Celeborn folgte ihr. Das war nicht weiter schwer, denn der Wald schien wie ausgestorben, dass einzige, was zu hören war, waren Celeborns leichte Schritte und das Rascheln der Maus im Laub des vergangenen Herbstes.  
  
Schließlich standen sie vor einem Hügel, der aus großen Steinblöcken zu bestehen schien. Die Maus fiepte wieder. Celeborn begann, die Felsen hinauf zu klettern, bis zu der Höhle, die er weit oben sehen konnte.  
  
Als er endlich oben angelangt war, trat er schwer atmend in das Innere der Höhle. Und dort lag Elwen - Nerwen auf einem weichen Polster aus Moos und war schön wie eh und je. Sie bewegte sich nicht, doch aus ihr schien ein Licht zu strahlen, das die ganze Höhle erhellte.  
  
Ihr Anblick ließ ihn alle Mühe des weiten Weges vergessen und in dem Augenblick, da er sie da so liegen sah, verliebte er sich in sie.  
  
Leise kniete er neben ihr nieder. "Elwen, Elwen, wach auf, der Wald braucht dich, die Edain und Eldar brauchen deine Hoffnung und dein Licht", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, doch sie regte sich nicht.  
  
Einen Augenblick zögerte er, als er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte, doch dann küsste er sie sanft auf den Mund.  
  
Und langsam, unendlich langsam, öffnete Nerwen ihre klaren blauen Augen und setzte sich auf.  
  
"Ich habe zu lange geschlafen", sagte sie, und beim Klang ihrer Stimme war es Celeborn, als läuteten tausend helle Glocken. "Mir träumte, Mittelerde sei verloren, die Valar hätten uns im Stich gelassen. Was ist geschehen?"  
  
Da erst fiel ihr Blick auf Celeborn, der noch immer auf dem Boden kniete, überwältigt von Nerwens Schönheit.  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte sie scheu, denn seit langer Zeit hatte sie keinen Angehörigen ihres Volkes mehr gesehen und dieser Elb - denn dass er zu den Eldar gehörte, erkannte man auf den ersten Blick - erschien ihr schöner als alle anderen, die sie je gesehen hatte.  
  
"Ich bin Celeborn, Bote Thingols aus Doriath. Und ich weiß, wer du bist. Elwen, die Hüterin von Laurelindòrinan, dem schönsten der Wälder Mittelerdes."  
  
"Sternenmädchen? So nennt man mich?"  
  
Celeborn nickte. "Ich aber", sagte er in feierlichem Ton, "nenne dich Galadriel. Das Licht der Valar wohnt in dir, auch wenn du Eldamar verlassen hast. Und ich bitte dich im Namen der freien Völker: Gib Mittelerde dieses Licht zurück, denn sie brauchen es."  
  
"Ich?", sie lachte bitter. "Ich soll diese Macht haben? Hoffnung zu geben? Ja, ich habe Eldamar verlassen und ich darf nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren. Ich habe keine Macht. Nenn mich nicht Galadriel, dieser Name steht mir nicht zu. Der Name, den meine Mutter mir gab, ist Nerwen."  
  
"Ja, und er passt zu dir. Stark und trotzig erscheinst du, doch du hast den Blick für das Schöne noch nicht verloren. Und auch du selbst bist schön, schön, wie Nacht und Morgen. Prächtig wie Meer und Sonne und der Schnee auf den Bergen. Stärker als der Erde Grundfesten, mächtig, wie Donner und Blitz." Die letzten Sätze hatte er mehr für sich selbst gesagt, als für Nerwen, und es schien ihm, als wären sie nicht seinen Gedanken entsprungen, als hätte eine fremde, höhere Macht sie ihm eingegeben. Er wartete einige Momente, bis es ihm schien, als habe er die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken zurückgewonnen. Dann sagte er leise und mit sanfter Stimme: "Warum versteckst du dich? Alle, die dich sehen, würden dich lieben."  
  
"Die Valar lieben mich nicht", antwortete sie mit trauriger Stimme. "Seit ich ihr Land verlassen habe, ist es mir versagt, es je wieder zu betreten. Ich liebe diesen Wald. Er ist alles, was mir noch geblieben ist, jetzt, wo Morgoth immer stärker wird."  
  
"Ja, Morgoth wird stärker. Er hat an Macht gewonnen, auch über dich und Laurelindòrinan, und Dunkelheit zieht ein in die Herzen der Edain und der Eldar."  
  
"Macht über mich?", rief sie erschrocken. Doch dann wurde ihre Stimme hart und ihre Augen funkelten wie kalte Kristalle. "Niemand hat Macht über mich, außer Eru, dem Einen und den Valar, wenn Mandos einst sein Urteil über mich fällt."  
  
"Denkst du, es wäre ein Zufall gewesen, der dich und diesen Wald in Schlaf fallen ließ, einen Schlaf, der uns alle Hoffnung raubte?", rief Celeborn und seine Stimme hallte weit zwischen den blätterlosen Bäumen. Leiser fügte er hinzu: "Morgoths Macht war es. Nicht nur einer, habe ich gehört, sah seine Späher letzten Sommer am Rande von Laurelindòrinan."  
  
"Was soll ich tun?" Nerwen stand auf und trat an den Ausgang der Höhle. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen, als sie die kahlen Stämme betrachtete, die einst der geliebte Wald gewesen waren. "Was soll ich nur tun?", rief sie verzweifelt.  
  
Sie hörte eine Bewegung hinter sich und drehte sich um. Celeborn aus Doriath war leise hinter sie getreten.  
  
"Sing", sagte er. "Dieser Wald braucht deine Lieder."  
  
Nerwen versuchte zu singen, doch ihre Stimme klang dünn und kraftlos und irrte verloren zwischen den Bäumen umher. "Ich kann nicht", sagte sie wütend. "Meine Stimme hat ihre Kraft verloren. Verflucht sei Morgoth. Doch ich sehe voraus, auch wenn er meine Lieder raubt, wird er bald Schaden erleiden, durch die Stimme einer, die mit mir verwandt ist." Nach einer Pause fügte sie traurig hinzu: "Wenn ich schon nicht mehr singen kann, dann sing du."  
  
"Gib mir deine Hand", bat er sie und sie legte ihre Hand in die seine. Und Celeborn begann zu singen. Er sang eines der alten Elbenlieder, die Nerwen in Eldamar gehört hatte, und wie von selbst fiel ihre Stimme mit ein.  
  
Und zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller ergrünten die Bäume.  
  
Nerwen sang und war glücklich wie nie zuvor. Das Lied neigte sich seinem Ende zu und der Wald sah immer mehr so aus wie früher. Mit einem letzten Ton verklang der Gesang. Nerwen sah von der Felsenhöhe nieder auf die Bäume, die sie liebte, und sie lachte fröhlich. Die Valar hatten sie nicht allein gelassen.  
  
Da vergaß sie alle Würde der Eldar und umarmte Celeborn, der noch immer neben ihr stand.  
  
Celeborn blieb noch viele Wochen bei Nerwen, und immer, wenn sie ihn fragte, ob er nicht zurückkehren müsse, antwortete er: "Als Thingols Bote wurde ich ausgesandt, doch ich bin sicher, dass Melian schon von den Tieren Nachricht über uns erhalten hat." Und dann küsste er sie, denn sie liebten sich und wollten heiraten.  
  
Und Celeborn hatte recht mit seinen Worten. Weit von Laurelindòrinan entfernt, freute sich Melian über ihr Glück.  
  
Unter den Menschen ging das Gerücht um, Elwen habe einen Begleiter gefunden, einen Eldar mit dem Namen 'Silberhaar'. Und die Hoffnung war wieder in ihre Herzen eingezogen.  
  
Doch für Celeborn bedeutete das, dass sie nicht länger verborgen bleiben durften.  
  
"Wie lange hast du hier alleine gelebt?", fragte er Nerwen eines Tages.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Mit dem Heer der Noldor habe ich die Unsterblichen Lande verlassen und seit meiner Ankunft in Mittelerde habe ich hier gelebt."  
  
"Seither sind viele Jahre vergangen", sagte Celeborn ernst. "Warst du nie einsam?"  
  
"Die Tiere und Pflanzen waren immer meine Freunde", antwortete sie, "und jetzt bist auch du da."  
  
Aber trotz allem beschlossen sie an diesem Abend, Laurelindòrinan zu verlassen.  
  
"Die Bäume brauchen mich nicht, um zu wachsen", sagte Nerwen, "doch Morgoths Zauber lastete auch auf ihnen."  
  
"Dann kannst du gehen, ohne dass sie sterben?"  
  
"Ja", sagte sie, aber in ihrer Stimme lag ein Anflug von Traurigkeit, der Celeborn verriet, dass es ihr nicht leichtfallen würde, den Wald zu verlassen.  
  
"Es wird nicht für immer sein", sagte er und hasste sich im selben Moment dafür, diese Worte gesagt zu haben. Nicht für immer? Ganz Mittelerde lag im Krieg. Niemand konnte wissen, wo Morgoth als nächstes anzugreifen plante, jeder Tag konnte ihn dem endgültigen Sieg näher bringen. Und nur weil sie sich in einer kleinen Oase des Friedens und der Hoffnung befanden, wagte er es, ihr Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr zu machen?  
  
Doch ob Trost oder nicht, Nerwen lächelte tapfer und schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter. "Wir werden zurückkehren."  
  
An diesem Abend sah man von weither zwei Gestalten auf einem Hügel stehen, eine golden, die andere silber. Und Nerwens Kleid funkelte im Sternenlicht. Eine dünne Mondsichel stand am Himmel.  
  
"Das ist ein Zeichen", sagte die Eldar, die sie sahen. "Elwen, die Herrin von Laurelindòrinan, wird den heiligen Wald nun bald verlassen."  
  
Und wirklich, noch ehe der Mond sich wieder gerundet hatte, brachen Nerwen und Celeborn auf nach Doriath.  
  
Nerwen erschrak fast, als sie die Lande sah, die außerhalb von Laurelindòrinans Grenzen lagen. "Das ist Morgoths Werk", sagte sie bitter. "Wenn er nicht wäre, könnte ganz Mittelerde so sein, wie der Wald, über den meine Stimme Macht gewonnen hat."  
  
"Krieg und Streit sind nicht allein Morgoths Werk", antwortete Celeborn. "Die Herzen der Eldar mögen einst rein gewesen sein, doch in jenen der Menschen wohnt die Finsternis neben der Helligkeit. Das ist ihr Schicksal."  
  
Sie reisten in den Westen, begleitet vom Licht der Sterne, und kein Diener Morgoths wagte es, sie anzugreifen.  
  
Doch der Wald von Laurelindòrinan blieb stumm und leer.  
  
Schließlich erreichten sie Doriath und Thingols Wohnsitz. Die Eldar staunten ob Nerwens Schönheit und Melian hieß sie willkommen. Die beiden beschlossen, in Doriath zu bleiben.  
  
Melian warnte die Eldar davor, etwas anderes gegen Morgoth zu unternehmen, als Verteidigung, denn sie hatte bei den Valar gelebt und kannte ihre Macht.  
  
"Niemand als die Valar kann Morgoth für immer besiegen", sagte sie, und sie sollte rechtbehalten, denn Doriath fiel. Thingol wurde ermordet. Celeborn und Nerwen, die nun von allen Galadriel genannt wurde, schafften es, vor Morgoths Truppen in den Süden zu fliehen.  
  
Melian verließ Mittelerde und ging in die Unsterblichen Lande.  
  
Über das, was weiter mit Celeborn und Nerwen geschah, gibt es viele Geschichten, doch nicht sehr viel ist mit Sicherheit bekannt.  
  
Sicher ist nur, dass sie erst für eine Weile in Laurelindòrinan blieben, und dann mehrere Reisen unternahmen um immer wieder in den Wald zurückzukehren.  
  
Ihre Tochter Celebriàn heiratete Elrond von Imladris, den Sohn von Elwing und Earendil, dem Seefahrer.  
  
Dach als Morgoth endlich besiegt war und sein mächtigster Diener, Sauron, bezwungen schien, vergaßen die Edain die Wunder des Waldes, und unter manchen von ihnen hieß er gar Dwimordene - Geisterwald. Es hieß, die Herrin des Waldes spinne dort ihr Ränke und kaum ein Sterblicher habe den Wald je wieder verlassen, der ihn einmal betreten habe - oder zumindest nicht unverändert. Das war wahr, denn es gab kaum jemanden, der sich dem Licht der Bäume entziehen konnte.  
  
Und unter den Eldar waren viele - von jenen, die es noch nicht nach Eldamar zog, sondern noch in Mittelerde hielt, weil ihr Schicksal noch nicht erfüllt zu sein schien - die nach Laurelindòrinan gingen. Sie erkannten Nerwen und Celeborn als Herrin und Herrn an und lebten glücklich unter dem Licht der Bäume. Der Wald schien nicht berührt zu werden von dem, was in Mittelerde vorging, obgleich die Elben Nachricht davon erhielten.  
  
Doch kaum einer der Edain wagte es, den Wald zu betreten, bis er den Ringgefährten als Zuflucht diente. Denn Aragorn von den Dunèdain war ihr Führer und er hatte den Wald und seine Bewohner schon mehrmals besucht. Nach dem Ringkrieg, als Sauron endgültig besiegt war, heiratete er Arwen Abendstern, Nerwens und Celeborns Enkelin, die Tochter von Celebrìan und Elrond.  
  
Doch die Elben verließen Mittelerde und als erste von ihnen gingen die Ringträger, unter ihnen Nerwen. Denn Celebrimbor von Eregion hatte ihr Nenya gegeben, den weißen Ring des Wassers.  
  
Celeborn aber blieb noch für eine Weile in Imladris, bevor auch er Mittelerde für immer verließ.  
  
Doch der Wald von Laurelindòrinan war von den Elben verlassen - für immer.  
  
Und dennoch hing das Echo von Nerwens Stimme noch in den Bäumen, als sie Mittelerde für immer verlassen hatte, um nach Eldamar zu gehen, und ließ sie schöner wachsen als jeden anderen Wald.  
  
Aber nie mehr erklangen die Lieder der Herrin des Waldes in Laurelindòrinan.  
  
*Laurelindòrinan: älterer Name von Lórien.  
  
*Nerwen: Galadriels Mutter-Name  
  
*...machten seinem Namen alle Ehre: Celeborn; Sindarin, silber-groß 


End file.
